A Christmas Story
by leefert
Summary: Something that popped into my head around the holidays that I just got around to finishing. Lt. Johnson recalls Christmas with Squad 55.


"Grandpa, tell us a story about when you were a firefighter." A young boy of about 6 said as he climbed up into his grandfather's lap. Four other children gathered around the chair and clamored with excitement waiting for a story.

The balding old man sat and a big smile crossed his face as he looked at the Christmas tree… 36 years of work for the FDNY had led to plenty of stories for the grandkids.

"Let me tell you about a very special Christmas from when I was a Lieutenant at Squad 55."

Christmas Eve

The firehouse was bustling with activity as the crew of Squad 5-5 prepared for Christmas. It was their year to work Christmas day but none of them complained.

"You got that tree decorated yet?" Lt. Johnson asked

"We're working on it Lieu." Taylor replied

"Well work a little harder, I might be retired before you get that thing decorated." Lt. Johnson cracked.

"It's almost done." Walsh protested.

Lt. Johnson laughed as he poured a cup of coffee.

DK was busy preparing the turkey to thaw out for tomorrow's feast.

"You think a 28 pound turkey's gonna be enough?" DK asked

"Well as long as Lombardo is around, you might want to make sure that everyone else gets what they want first." Jimmy laughed

Lombardo hit Jimmy's arm over the comment and then quickly went back to testing the Christmas lights.

"Why didn't we put these things up weeks ago?" He asked

"Probably because they didn't work so we kind of hoped they'd fix themselves." Jimmy replied.

"Okay, well next year we just to buy new freaking lights… I'm running out of bulbs here!" Lombardo exclaimed.

Everyone just let out a laugh. It was moments like these that made it into everyday life around the firehouse. The light humor kept them sane in even the worst situations. This squad had gone through a lot together. They almost lost Jerry when he was shot in '99 and 2001 was a hard year for them. Bobby was killed while trying to help out his childhood best friend; it dealt a tough blow to the squad. But then the events of 9/11 would deal an even harder blow to them- on a more personal level for one member. The humor helped them to recover slightly.

So here they all were gathered in their firehouse, getting ready for Christmas. Lieu stood watch with his cup of coffee in hand. There was a broad smile across his face as he listened to the banter that was being exchanged. The decorations were coming together and it looked like Christmas was coming faster as they all worked together.

A light snow began to fall outside the window that looked out over the street below. Camelot was quiet tonight. An occasional red light from a departing police RMP lit up the street, but they were even less frequent this night.

As the 10 o'clock hour approached the members of the squad started to head up the stairs to their bunkroom. Lt. Johnson sat in his office, reading over reports and paperwork that had been stacking up for days. Unfortunately the holiday gave him no break from that. There was always some piece of paper that was needed downtown.

The squad members had turned out the lights and each one of them had faded off to sleep. Lt. Johnson was about to turn out the light when it struck…

"Squad 5-5, Ladder 100, Adam 5-5-3 respond for alarm bells sounding 108 and King." The Claxton broke the silence.

Within a minute Walsh was guiding the Squad out the doors onto the snow covered streets. None of them wanted this to be anything more than a false alarm, but the radio reports were streaming in and they knew that they would have a working fire. As Engine 8-6 approached the scene, their Captain called for a 10-75 because they could see the flames from a few blocks away. Reports also streamed in that they may have entrapment as well.

Taylor quickly fastened the clasps at the top of her coat, Jimmy adjusted his hood. They would be ready for action as they jumped out of the rig. Walsh pulled the rig to a stop and quickly the firefighters went to work.

"Taylor, DK- primary search floor 3. Lombardo and Doherty primary search side Charlie floor 4." Lt. Johnson instructed.

He knew that his crew would be chomping at the bit to get into the burning building, they always were. If they saw flames they were drawn into them. It was a dance that they repeatedly did, and each time they came out the victors of the battle. This night should be no different.

Taylor and DK started back the hallway of the 3rd floor. There was no smoke or fire visible from where they were, but the exterior of the building told a different story. One apartment in the back had a faint orange glow emanating from its window.

"You ready?" DK asked

"Let's get this floor cleared." Taylor said as they made their way back.

"Fire Department!" They alternated so that if anyone was still inside they would know that help had arrived.

The hallway made a turn and a cloud of smoke greeted them. They paused long enough to put their masks on so that they could breathe. Now their speech would be slightly muffled by the mask, but it was a small price to pay for clean air. They continued back to the very last apartment. Taylor felt the door.

"It's warm." She said.

DK quickly looked around the sill, the smoke was drifting out and the glow appeared on the floor.

"Squad 5-5 to Lieutenant 5-5 is there a line in operation 3rd floor? We have fire 3rd floor rear. Preparing to make entry." DK said in his radio

There was a click and then Lt. Johnson's voice came through, "That's negative at this time, ladder's still getting in position."

Taylor looked at DK and then slid the haligan bar between the knob and the sill.

"Ready?" She asked

DK's nod was barely visible in all of his gear, but this was the part that they lived for. They weren't exactly sure what to expect when they popped open that door. Would the red devil be there with its tongues ready to consume them? This one didn't show the signs of it, but then again, sometimes it was hard to see that was going to be the case.

Taylor quickly opened the door and found flames engulfing the living room.

"Fire department is there anyone in here?" She yelled

There was a scream and then a woman's voice. "HELP ME!"

DK and Taylor rushed towards the sound. They found a woman in her bathroom on the floor. She looked to be about 8 months pregnant.

"Squad 5-5 to Lieutenant 5-5 get the medics to be prepared. We have a pregnant woman trapped in here." DK radioed

"Copy that Squad 5-5. What's your exact location DK?" Lt. Johnson asked

DK didn't get a chance to answer him though.

"DK get the door!" Taylor yelled

DK slammed the bathroom door shut as the familiar hiss sounded across the room.

The radio came to life.

"DK can you hear me?" Jimmy's voice called through

Quickly other calls came through.

"3rd floor's well off."

"3rd floor flashed!"

"May Day." Another call went out. "May Day, firefighter down. 3rd floor."

Walsh and Lieutenant Johnson stood in shock that they had just watched part of the rear of the building explode into flames. Their stomachs twisted not knowing where DK and Taylor were.

"Who's calling the May Day?" Lt. Johnson asked command. "Is it my guys?"

The Battalion Chief quickly brushed him off.

"Who called the damn May day!" Lt. Johnson wasn't giving up.

"Wait a minute!" The BC was short.

He looked over the schematics of the building; thanks to technology the department had them for nearly every building.

"Get them out; I want everyone out of that building NOW." The BC ordered

The horns were quickly sounded.

"Evacuation's been ordered. All units operating at 108 and King report to command immediately." The Dispatcher relayed

Jimmy and Lombardo appeared through the smoke.

"Where's Taylor and DK?" Jimmy asked

"Still inside." Walsh replied

Jimmy looked at the building and then to Lt. Johnson. "Are they on their way out?"

Lt. Johnson didn't know the answer to that question. And it scared him what the answer might be.

Taylor looked at DK.

"You okay?" She asked

"Yeah, saved by a door I guess." DK said

The woman screamed again. Taylor tried to calm her down.

"Ma'am how far along are you?" Taylor asked

"33 weeks." The woman replied.

"My name is Alex, I'm a paramedic. What's your name?" Taylor questioned

"Amelia." The woman said as she tried to breathe through the pain.

"Okay Amelia, has your water broken?" Taylor asked

"I don't know." Amelia replied

"I need to check ok?" Taylor wanted to be sure it was okay

DK seemed out of place. He hadn't even given thought to the radio which had gone nearly silent.

"Shit." Taylor said, "She's fully dilated. We need to get her out of here now."

DK grabbed his radio.

"Squad 5-5 URGENT. We are trapped in a bathroom, 3rd floor rear. We have a woman who is about to give birth." DK radioed

"Copy that 5-5. Can you get to a window to let us know where you are?"

DK looked at the tiny bathroom window.

"It's gonna take some cutting." DK said as he went to bust out the glass.

Lt. Johnson, Jimmy, Walsh, and Lombardo all rushed towards the back of the building. Kim and Carlos made their way around with the gurney and their bags.

The ladder man from their sister rig Ladder 100 started to swing the ladder towards the window that DK was now visible through.

Jimmy quickly grabbed the saw and started up the ladder against the protests of the ladder man.

He looked at DK.

"Man am I glad to see you." DK said

"Stand back." Jimmy smiled as he started the saw

There was a crowd of firefighters watching the work being done. Soon the hole was big enough to get a person through and Jimmy slipped inside.

"How do you wanna do this?" He asked Taylor

"Quickly, I don't want her delivering on the way down the ladder." She replied

Lombardo slid a stokes basket through the hole to DK.

"Let's get her packaged and get her out of here." Jimmy said

DK started down the ladder first. He carefully made his way towards the ground and turned to watch as Taylor started down with the foot of the stokes basket. Amelia was screaming in pain.

"What do you have?" Kim yelled up

"She's about to deliver!" Taylor yelled back as she made her way onto the turn table. A host of other firefighters quickly grabbed the stokes basket to get it to the ground.

Kim gave a quick check as Taylor ripped off her coat and laid it over Amelia to try to keep her warm.

The snow continued to swirl around them as Kim checked on the progress.

"I can see the head." She announced.

DK looked up at the crowd of firefighters now gathered around them.

"Give them some room!" He said as he grabbed a blanket to hold it up. It didn't afford much privacy, but at least it gave a little.

"Okay Amelia, give us a big push." Taylor said.

Amelia let out a scream as she pushed. Taylor grabbed her hand and waited to see what Kim would have to say next. Carlos stood by with an IV at the ready.

Kim looked up, "We're almost there, one more time. Can you do that for me?"

"I can't." Amelia shook her head

"Amelia, look at me. You can do this okay?" Taylor asked

Amelia faintly nodded her head.

"On three. Ready? One, two, three." Kim said

"Push, push, push." Kim said.

The next sound was a strong cry let out by the baby. Lt. Johnson rushed over with a blanket.

"Good job Amelia." Taylor smiled

"It's a boy." Kim announced as she cut the cord and wrapped the infant in a blanket.

Taylor looked up towards the night sky and amid the falling snow flakes she noticed a star shining brightly overhead. She smiled as she watched it for a moment.

"Let's get them out of this cold air." Kim said

The Squad helped move the gurney to the ambulance. They were loading Amelia when she asked them to stop.

"Where's Alex?" She asked

"Taylor." Lt. Johnson called, "Your patient would like to speak with you."

Taylor walked over as the guys backed away a bit.

"How can I ever thank you for what you did tonight?" Amelia asked

"Raise him to be a happy and healthy little boy." Taylor replied

"What was your partner's name?" Amelia asked

"DK." Taylor replied

"Is that short for something?" Amelia asked

"Derek." Taylor said

"Well, I'd like you to be the first to meet Alexander Derek Madison." Amelia smiled

Taylor smiled as she pulled the blankets up over the baby. "Take care." She smiled

"Thank you." Amelia said as they loaded her into the back of the ambulance.

Taylor closed the doors and Carlos slowly pulled the ambulance away on its way to the hospital.

"Nice work up there." DK said

"I believe that we may have just witnessed a miracle." Taylor replied as they walked towards the truck.

"Merry Christmas." Lt. Johnson said

No one had even realized that it was now close to 2 AM. They smiled through their exhausted faces and rode silently back to the house.

One by one they made their way up the stairs into the lounge. The Christmas lights sparkled to greet them.

Walsh walked to the coffee pot to make some fresh coffee. Taylor was the first to head up to the shower. Soon each member of the Squad made their way to their bunks and back into slumber land.

Lt. Johnson was no exception. He looked at the pile of papers on his desk and turned out the light."

Lt. Johnson paused his story when he noticed Ruth walk into the living room. She looked at the children around him. It was nearly 10 o'clock and the children should be going to bed.

"Francis, don't you think that story time has gone on long enough?" She asked

Lt. Johnson looked at the clock on the mantel piece.

"I guess you're right." He sighed.

The children all protested. But he would have none of it.

"Santa can't come to see you if you're not asleep." He said

Slowly the children stood up. Lt. Johnson stood up with his grandson still in his arms.

"Let's get you ready for bed." He smiled

His daughters stood by the doorway watching as the group made their way to the stairs. He had said that the big house felt so much livelier when his family stayed there. It was a special treat to have his three daughters and their families' home for Christmas. So many times someone would be missing. But this Christmas was special because they were all there.

Soon he returned to the bottom of the stairs and wished each of his girls a good-night.

Ruth looked at him as they were soon the only ones left in the hallway.

"I love you." She said

"I love you too." He replied

"Are you coming to bed?" She asked

"Not yet, I think I want to stay down here for a little while." He smiled as he kissed her. "Good night Ruth."

"Good night Francis." Ruth said as she headed up the stairs.

Lt. Johnson made his way back into the living room and stood by the fire place. There was a picture of the Squad in a frame. He smiled when he looked at it and some of his other memorabilia from his firefighting days. Every year at Christmas time he received cards or phone calls from them, well most of them anyway- Taylor had passed away in the line of duty in a tragic accident. It was hard to believe that 21 years had passed so quickly. He still carried the scars from that day, and he was lucky that he had survived.

Carefully he took the picture off of the mantel and carried it to the chair with him. He sat down and thought back to those days again as the 75 year old man faded off…

Christmas Day

The turkey had been cooking for hours. The firehouse was being overtaken by the smells of all of the food that had been cooking.

Kim arrived carrying her sweet potato casserole. Joey followed behind with a basket of bread.

"Merry Christmas!" Kim said as she reached the top of the stairs.

Everyone smiled and Jimmy picked Joey up off the ground.

"Merry Christmas!" He said.

Tonight the 'family' was unusually large. If they had to work the Christmas shift, it didn't mean that they had to be away from their families. Ruth Johnson was there along with her and Lt. Johnson's three daughters. Taylor's mother was there; as was Linda who was Lombardo's girlfriend. Walsh's wife and their three children were there as well. And DK wasn't left out as his girlfriend of two years was there.

Doc and Lombardo helped to put the food on the table as DK stood in the kitchen trying to wipe the sweat from his palms.

"You okay?" Walsh asked him quietly

"I'm nervous." DK replied

"Just wait until everyone sits down." Walsh patted him on the shoulder. "It'll be okay."

Everyone slowly sat at the table and DK walked over to his seat. He cleared his voice as he knelt down beside his chair.

"Emily, I love you more than you could ever imagine. And I've been thinking about the right way to say this to you, but you're a big part of my life and my family. So with the rest of my family here beside me, I want to know… Will you marry me?" DK asked

Emily's eyes filled with tears as DK pulled a ring out of his shirt pocket.

She nodded frantically as she replied, "Yes. Yes I want to marry you."

DK quickly slid the ring on her finger and got up to hug her. Words couldn't describe the emotions he was feeling at that moment.

Everyone smiled and congratulated the newly engaged couple somehow before Joey piped up.

"I don't know what just happened, but I'm hungry so can we eat now?" He asked

Everyone broke out in laughter as Lt. Johnson stood up to cut the turkey. Soon everyone was piling their plates with the food that had been prepared, and Lombardo stood up with his glass in his hand.

"You know, it's tradition to do this." He said as he looked around. "So I'll make it short and sweet."

Everyone watched him.

"These last 2 days have made me realize how lucky I am to be a part of this house. We've seen a miracle, and shared in a huge moment. I have never seen 2 people more in love than I do right now. But what I really want to say is that I feel very blessed and fortunate to be here with you all- you are all special to me. You're the best family that anyone could ever want." With that Joe raised his glass.

"To family." He said

Everyone joined in the toast and then indulged themselves in the feast that was on the table in front of them.

Lt. Johnson was pleased as he watched everyone enjoying themselves. It was really the best Christmas he'd ever spent working. Lombardo was right; this was the best, most special family he could ever ask for.

THE END


End file.
